The “Internet of Things” (IoT) is the network of physical objects or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors and connectivity to enable it to achieve greater value and service by exchanging data with the manufacturer, operator and/or other connected devices. IoT is expected to offer advanced connectivity of devices, systems, and services that goes beyond machine-to-machine communications and covers a variety of protocols, domains, and applications. The interconnection of these embedded devices is expected to usher in automation in a number of fields. Experts estimate that the IoT will consist of almost fifty billion objects by 2020. One obstacle to widespread usage of these devices is that many devices are battery operated, and the data interconnectivity can represent significant power usage.